Universal Gumdrop
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: After being tricked by Vixen, Hidan and Kakuzu find themselves in her den and find Yuu-Chan, a celestrial spirit who grants wishes, but she can't at the moment until her tails grow back. Then, she'll grant their leader a wish, unless Vixen comes back.


_Universal Gumdrop_

"Yuu-chan, I got pictures!" The shadowed silhouette looked over their shoulder at the bright blond, who grinned cheekily and sported her camera. "I got pictures of people in black cloaks! They thought I was a little girl, you know?" The transformation worn off, and a woman with long, hip-length blonde hair and two orange tails, stood there. "Would you like to see them?" She giggled, walking over, handing the camera to the female, and they took it. "Yuu-chan, there's a boy in there- you two have the same facial features, and his hair is the same color as yours- could it be you two are related?" They stared at the picture long and hard, and the demon giggled once more. "Do you want me to bring him here? Do you want to bring him and his partner?" They looked away, but, the girl slid back into her line of view. "His partner has brown hair, you know, and unique eyes- you like brown hair, don't you? Do you desire to bed with a Human man as much as I do, Yuu-chan?" The girl shoved her away.

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR LIES, DEMON!" She snarled angrily, and the girl blinked, before blushing and giggling.

"Awe, you're sexually frustrated! I'll bring them. One for me and one for you. Oh, the tall one is so mysterious! You'll like him!" The woman skipped away. "Now, don't try to break your chains again, little girl, or I'll rip another one of your tails off!" The girl shuddered and hugged her tails to her.

O O O

She watched from a tree, having summoned up a small town so that, hopefully, the two would stop to rest- and they did- and they went straight to the brothel, just like she wanted. She took the form of a curvaceous girl and hopped down to the ground, before sneaking into the brothel from the back, and meeting the two at the door. "Welcome, travelers! You must be tired. You are ninja, yes?" They nodded, and she clapped her hands. "That means you get the Ninja discount!" the taller one perked up.

"Discount?" They said, and the other girls smiled.

"Of course! For Travelling Ninjas, there's a discount. You get as much company as you want, and you only need to pay for the food you order!" she said, and the taller one looked at their partner.

"I suppose we can have the company of these ladies tonight." And the smaller one grinned happily, as well as the girl. She and Yuu-Chan would be having dinner tonight.

O O O

Eventually, the two had gotten drunk enough, and to her satisfaction, had both agreed it good to come and stay at her house, after she told them they needn't pay her a thing and it was close. Her and some of the other girls she had conjured up with her fox magic. The two were lugged to the cave and lead to a waiting room, the way they entered became sealed as the two were set on a couch. "There are only two rooms in my home- my apologies. Sir, will you sleep in my room?" she asked the white-haired one, who nodded. "Sir, you may sleep in my friend's room. She's shy, so be nice to her." The Fox Woman sneered, shoving the tipsy taller male into the other female's room, said female jumping. "Yuu-chan, I brought you the brown-haired one." The taller one stumbled in. "His name is Kakuzu, be nice to him too, you wild cat, you!" She shut the door, and the taller one looked at her, and she shuddered, hugging her tails to her, shivering.

He squinted, waddling closer, and the figure stumbled further away, and the sound of rattling chains filling the air. Suddenly, he slipped on something and fell down in a puddle of it. He lifted his hand and squinted at it, a dim, blue light lit up the area around him and he saw he was in a puddle of blood. The girl stayed well out of the light of the floating will-o'-wisps, even if she did produce it of her own desire, she stayed well away from it. The ring of blue flames, turned into a line, leading to a bed, as the sound of the girl running from one side of the room to the other filled the air. He looked around to try and find her, getting to his feet, hearing soft breathing.

"Um- please, just- stay on that side of the room. I'm not like her, I'm not going to join you in whatever strange bed rituals you have. Just- stay over there, and I'll stay over here." She squeaked, and cringed when he took a step towards the general area where she was. The Will-O'-Wisps coiled around him and dragged him back to the bedside, but did not push him down, as she moved to another shadow- filled corner of the seemingly large room. The door opened, letting in light, the blue flames vanished into thin air, and the Vixen stepped in, the door letting in light.

"How's the Tigress?" She noticed that Kakuzu was next to the bed- no one on it. "Yuu-Chan!" The Vixen entered the room, her tails out now, not caring having slept with who she desired, and both of them being drunk, they wouldn't probably remember a thing. She wore a loose, short, white dress, and she stomped into the room, easily locating the mousy girl, and shoving her towards the male. "You ungrateful girl! I brought you home this handsome Human, and you deny him! Don't you realize that if we don't satisfy our cravings, we'll die?" She snarled angrily. "Now, sleep with this man, or I'll rip your other three tails off, Yuu-Chan, you worthless Wish Giver!" She flinched against Kakuzu as the door was slammed shut and locked. She blushed, hugging her remaining tails; Kakuzu looked at her, drunk, but not completely wasted.

"She rips off your tails?" He asked groggily, his speech slurred. She nodded, and squeaked, when he picked her up and dropped her on the lumpy mattress that the Vixen had provided her- better than the palette of hay that had once been on the floor. He dropped to his knees on the mattress, and stared into her eyes in the dark, making her cheeks and neck burn. She thought that for sure, he would rape her after this single seemingly only moment that would be somewhat 'nice'. But, instead, his arms encircled her petite waist, and he laid his messy mop of brown hair, on her stomach, closing his eyes, before falling asleep in this position, fully clothed.

She stiffened, and grabbed the pillow she usually slept with, and deftly slid her hand under his head, lifting it up, to slip the pillow under it, and rocked her hips ever so slightly, to get out of his hold, and slowly lowered him to lying on the mattress. As she stepped off, his hand caught hold of one of her tails, making her wince, and look at him over her shoulder. He had one eye open; the iris was yellow green, the surrounding, deep black. He pulled the tail towards him, making her flush and stifle a moan, as his hands ran through the soft fur, before he rubbed his face in it, and wrapped it around his neck like her tail was some sort of scarf or shawl. His breath smelt of liquor, but it was warm all the while, making the hair on the back of her neck prick and her other two tails puff out. She sighed but sat down next to the mattress, and let him snuggle up with her tail.

&$&$&$&$&

~The Next Morning~

&$&$&$&$&

Kakuzu blinked, waking up to a ray of sun in his eyes. "Awe, fucking-!" He pulled a pillow over his head, and lay back down, before his eyes snapped open, and he sat up abruptly. "What- where the fuck am I?" He thought, feeling something warm and soft around his neck. He ran his hand through the unknown object, letting his flingers take in the exotic feel of whatever scarf he was wearing. He unwove it from around his neck, and found it to be a white fox tail- the end of it tipped with blue and silver hair. It twitched in his hands, and he flinched, following the vibration of the twitch with his eyes, to something huddled a foot or two away. Blood. That's what he noticed next. There was blood, everywhere. On the walls, the place where the furry thing was attached to, where was blood, it was pooled in some places; it was on his shoe as well. The foreign object flicked out of his hands, two others flicking as well, the mass they were connected to, slowly sat up. The curtain of hair was pulled back to reveal a single, azure eye.

"Oh, it seems you're awake, Senpai." It said, turning towards him more, until he realized it was a girl. He stared at the ears on top of her head, then her face, as she gave him a wary smile. "If you want, I can get you out. The other girl is probably sleeping." Kakuzu sat up.

"What happened?" He asked, and the girl readjusted her position, her hair covering her feet. "I remember visiting a town last…"

"That was Vixen's doing." The girl said. "Vixen summoned up a brothel and created fake girls, lured you in with the promise a free night and a good time, and got the both of you drunk. She brought you home and shoved you here, into the room I'm held in. She mentioned having slept with your friend." She explained, and he got to his feet. "You- fell on top of me but then you fell asleep. The door leading out is always open, after you get into the larger room with the couch, there will be one cave- that's her room. Your friend may be in there. Once you collect your friend, the wall on the other side of the room from when you exit this room, is an illusion. You can pass through it, and follow the halls, because it will lead you straight outside." She told him, and he blinked.

"You know the way out, but you're stupid enough to stay?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"I've been locked in here for years- my chain doesn't go within 2 meters of that door, so I can't leave." She said with a rather saddened tone. "Just, um, leave quickly, ok? She may wake up soon…" Kakuzu nodded, and left the room, as she crawled over to the ray of light, to take in its heat and warmth.

Like she said, Kakuzu found another cave mouth, and inside, was a luxurious bed with the woman he remembered from the night before, and, his foul-mouthed partner, Hidan. Both, still fast asleep, each in one another's' arms like long lost lovers who had finally been reunited. Kakuzu slipped in, and the woman barred her teeth and growled in her sleep, before giving a soft whimper and snuggling Hidan's cheek, growing quiet once more. Kakuzu used his threads to pry his useless partner out of the woman's hold, and quickly gave her a bundle of pillows tied together, to hold onto instead, as he dragged Hidan out.

Kakuzu slapped Hidan across the face a couple times; muttering curses under his breath, and after the 4th slap, Hidan opened his eyes and complained of a horrid headache. "Where the fuck are we?!"

"Remember that whore house we visited? Yes, it was a trap, and you fell for it, as well as I did for the bull shit 'ninja discount'." Kakuzu spat, throwing Hidan's pants in his face. "Now get dressed quickly, Moron, we're leaving." Kakuzu said, going back into the room the girl was in, as Hidan quickly pulled on his pants.

"You said we're leaving, but what are you going in there for?" Hidan demanded in a hushed whisper, poking his head in, and watched as Kakuzu tried to break the leash she was attached to, and she gave him a quizzical look, wondering what in the world he was doing. "You're tying to break chains with bare hands? And you call ME retarded." Kakuzu gave him a hateful look, and Hidan groaned, grabbing his scythe, and going over to where they both of them were, before slashing the chain between the girl and Kakuzu. "What are we doing again?"

"We're going." Kakuzu repeated, picking her up, and she gasped in surprise as he did. "I can't remember directions, what way do we go?" Kakuzu asked her, and she pointed to the differently colored wall. "Ok, let's go Hidan." With that, they left.

----

She stirred before growling seductively, hugging Hidan closer. "Oh, last night was really wonderful-" She said, opening her eyes, and found herself kissing a wad of pillows. Anger made her vision hazy, as she sat up and tossed them to the ground in furry. She covered herself and ran out of the room, and into the other room, throwing open the door. the chain that once held her prisoner captive, was shattered, still on the heavy steel ring on the other side of the wall, but the about a foot off the end of the chain and the shackle, were cut off and completely missing, the pools of blood that she had caused t form, still present, the sheet from the bed, gone.

"Goddamn it!" She muttered through gritted teeth, before letting out an earth shaking roar on rage, that made rock stalagmites that hung from the ceiling, shake, and fall from the earthen cave's ceiling, and down towards her.

---

She winced every time sunlight hit her pale, sun-deprived skin. Hidan was more than happy to let her take cover in his cloak. "Um- m-may I ask why you took me out of the cave, Sir?" she asked Kakuzu, Hidan looked at him for an answer as well.

"Because you knew the way out." Kakuzu said simply.

"Really, Kakuzu? Could it possibly be that after you cleaned her up, you planned to sell her for money?" Hidan asked, catching him red-handed. "Why not give her to the Leader? He has a lot of wishes."

"Um- I-I can't grant wishes unless I have all my tails. The Vixen ripped them out so I couldn't make wishes."

"They don't grow back?" Hidan asked, and she nodded.

"They grow back when I'm active. But she locked me up in there so long I lost the will to fight back." She told them. "Assuming I'm allowed to freely go about your home, my tails will recover rather quickly."

"And how is that possible? Fox magic?" Kakuzu mocked.

"Foxes have fox magic, Sir. Circulation of blood caused by constant activity will circulate blood to my lost tails, and with time, they will gradually grow back." She told Kakuzu. "My body's healing is more scientific and similar to that of a Human's, than any other magical creatures' may be." She explained.

"Can't you just run in place?" Kakuzu questioned.

"All my muscles must be used to send more blood. The more I use my legs, the more blood that gathers, and the faster my tails will regenerate-if you look, it's already started." He glanced at where her tails were- the three spots that were once bloodied but Hidan cleaned, already, small stubs had begun to form.

"Hmm…" Kakuzu said, before she grunted and collapsed to the ground, Kakuzu stopping and glancing back, Hidan looked down at her. "Hidan." Hidan crouched down and helped her to her feet, Kakuzu walking behind her. "Your skin beneath the back of your knee- approximately 2 inches below, is cut on both sides and a large amount of tissue and some muscle is missing." Kakuzu informed her, and she frowned. "That woman really didn't want you to go anywhere, but its scaring over already, and almost completely healed. How long ago did she do this?"

"A month or so ago, I don't exactly remember." She answered.

"Hm. I'm surprised you made it this far." He said, and she was silent. "Well, we're got no choice, it seems. Carry her from her on, Hidan."

"Why don't you carry her? No offense." Hidan said, waving his hand at her, and she shook her head saying, 'none taken'.

"I thought you liked holding girls, Hidan." Kakuzu retorted, before walking off. After a while, they arrived at a skyscraper-like building, and she gapped in awe at how it seemed to touch the skies with ease. As much as she wanted to stare at the building, the sun blinded her with its unmerciful rays, and she hid her face with a hand momentarily, letting her eyes adjust. One day- she would be able to sail through those skies, so until that time came, she should adjust as quickly as possible. Her other three tails flicked in usion, and she smiled happily.

As long as she was with these people, maybe, her life would be better. No- not maybe- it was positive!


End file.
